


До встречи, Ви

by Hawka



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawka/pseuds/Hawka
Summary: Джонни нашел способ связаться с Ви в киберпространстве.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 5





	До встречи, Ви

Джонни смотрел на экран терминала, где загрузка последнего из найденных им скриптов проходила свою финальную стадию, со странной смесью волнениях и страха. Через «чёрный заслон» пробиться было непросто, но пара обходных путей и секретных кодов, купленных на черном рынке и у не слишком преданных своему делу работников «Арасаки», доказывали, что в век высоких технологий, который сейчас протекал за окном, невозможных вещей оставалось все меньше и меньше.

Ладошки его нового тела предательски потели, пока проценты загрузки на экране увеличивались. Медленно, но увеличивались. Джонни, ждал, напряженно стуча носком туфли по полу, боялся увидеть уведомление о какой-нибудь ошибке больше всего на свете. Только не теперь: не после десятков бессонных ночей, не после затеплившегося в груди огонька надежды.

Столько времени было потрачено, было бы слишком обидно, окажись в итоге, что всё это было зазря. Сначала они с Джуди собрали всю нужную аппаратуру, объездив в поиске её полгорода и сторговываясь за, порой, неоправданно высокую цену. Затем превратили одну из комнат небольшой квартирки Джонни в огромную серверную с кучей проводов, мониторов, процессоров и лампочек. После собрали и настроили этого технического монстра, загрузили в него все нужные «демоны» и подпрограммы. Им с Джуди — точнее, по большей части именно ей, ведь Джонни в технике не сильно разбирался — оставалось всего-то пробиться сквозь толстенный «лед», что даже с навыками Альварес, заняло время продолжительное.

Когда Джонни почти потерял надежду и начал от безысходности прикидывать, кому и за какие деньги всё найденное добро можно будет сбыть, от Джуди раздался звонок с долгожданным «Приходи. Кажется, мы нашли его». Забив на то, что фиксер ждал его к назначенному времени в «Посмертии», Джонни развернул байк на полпути и немедленно поехал домой, на ходу отсылая сообщение, что от работы пока отказывается. Какие уж там теперь заказы! Даже до вечера, да даже пару часов теперь вытерпеть у Джонни просто не выйдет: душа рвётся домой, где успехом, наконец-то, увенчались его продолжительные поиски Ви.

Способ выйти на связь с ним слишком долго не давал покоя Джонни. Только поначалу Сильверхенд принял тот факт, что Ви ушёл навсегда, но потом мысли в голове и совесть просто не давали спокойно спать по ночам. Если Альт существовала на той стороне киберпространста, если они её сами видели и разговаривали с ней, значит и Ви мог находиться там? Значит можно связаться с ним, найти его? Хоть как-то? Хоть какой-то способ же должен быть!

Через Бестию, с которой связываться не очень-то и хотелось, но другого выбора Джонни банально не имел, поэтому на сделку пошел, он вышел на несколько высококлассных нетраннеров. Взамен пришлось выполнять для старой знакомой не самую приятную работу, но плоды трудов того стоили. Через нетраннеров Джонни нашел нескольких сотрудников «Арасаки», которые после всех случившихся после смерти Сабуро пертурбаций, искали любые возможности нажиться на образовавшемся разладе в корпорации. Они и продали Джонни парочку секретных технологий: за очень кругленькие суммы. Но у Ви оставались резервы после его наёмничьей жизни, причем немалые, а после его ухода эти деньги ожидаемо достались Джонни. Когда эти запасы подошли к концу, пришлось и самому Сильверхенду брать работу, чтобы копить на всё необходимое для сбора машины, которая могла подарить ему контакт с Ви. И своей жизни: есть всё еще хотелось, аренду за жильё платить приходилось, хоть и в пылу занятости Джонни частенько забывал об этом.

— Готово, — услышал Джонни голос Альварес. Интерфейс загрузки сменился чистым, черным экраном, на котором лишь мигал светло-голубой курсор.

— Уже можно? — ещё раз уточнил Джонни, придвинув стул поближе к столу с монитором. Джуди закатила глаза, кивнула.

— Выйду покурю пока. Наслаждайся своим свиданием, — сказала она, похлопав по карманам своих штанов. Сильверхенд шпильку в свой адрес полностью проигнорировал. — Зажигалки не найдётся?

— Не курю, — отмахнулся Джонни, внимание которого уже переключилось на вещь более интересную, чем какие-то там зажигалки.

— Значит еще до магазина ближайшего придется пробежаться, — задумчиво протянула Джуди. — Тебе купить что-нибудь?

Поняв, что её уже не слушают, девушка тяжело вздохнула и ушла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив Джонни наедине с тем… что им таким колоссальным трудом удалось вытащить из глубин киберпространства. От выхода в альтернативную реальность пришлось отказаться: скромных ресурсов, которые могли собрать два человека, не хватило, да и риск обнаружения так был хоть немного, но меньше.

Вот и настал тот момент, которого Джонни ждал, и в возможность которого порою не верил. 

Он собрался с духом. Рвано выдохнул. Посмотрел на пока одинокий текстовый курсор ещё раз. Дрожащими пальцами коснулся клавиатуры, приводя хаотично бьющиеся о череп мысли в порядок. Набрал первое сообщение.

**Джонни** : _«Привет, Ви. Это Джонни. Ты здесь?»  
_

— Как идиот, — прорезюмировал он вслух, перечитав текст и в жесте вселенской усталости приложив руку ко лбу.

**Ви** : _«Привет, Джонни. По-моему, это должен быть мой вопрос. Как ты тут оказался?»_

Сердце Джонни пропустило удар.

**Джонни** : _«тут — это где? мне интересно, как наш разговор выглядит для тебя, потому что я в этот момент просто отправляю тебе сообщения с одного самопального, хоть и очень навороченного, терминала»  
_

**Ви** : _«Хм. Как бы объяснить, чтобы ты понял… Ты что-то вроде потока информации извне. Голос, доносящийся до меня откуда-то очень издалека.»_

Теперь не только руки: колени, которые он тер ладонями от волнения, тоже сотрясало мелкой дрожью. Джонни ни секунды не сомневался в том, что план удался и говорил с ним именно Ви, пусть и понимал это на каком-то чисто интуитивном, подсознательном уровне. Стук клавиатуры разбавил почти стерильную тишину, нарушаемую только гулом работы нескольких процессоров и шумом пульсирующей в висках от напряжения крови.

**Джонни** : _«было ОЧЕНЬ сложно найти тебя. но Джуди сотворила чудо. я тоже, конечно, немало И ДАЖЕ ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО усилий приложил (видел бы ты бы мои синяки под глазами! ещё я похудел. и пару новых шрамов заработал. в общем, старался, как мог). но отдадим все лавры нашему чудо-технику. сам бы я в этой навороченной программисткой дичи в жизни не разобрался»_  
 _  
 **Ви** : «Как ты уговорил Джуди помочь тебе?»_

Джонни поймал себя на мысли, что улыбается, пока набирает все эти предложения. Он ненавидел смс-ки, когда был жив еще в своём теле. Сейчас Джонни печатал их, совсем не задумываясь о том, как раньше было тяжело переносить серьезные разговоры в подобной форме. Может, он вообще сейчас с ошибками пишет. Кого может в такой момент это волновать?

На кнопку отправления он нажимает почти торжественно, оценивая взглядом написанное.

**Джонни** : _«не скажу, что с ней договориться было так уж легко. сначала она не могла поверить в то, что перед ней не ты, а Джонни мать-его Сильверхенд. она, конечно, помнила, что ты говорил про переписывающий твоё сознание конструкт, но, оказалось, что поверить своим глазам ей сложнее, чем бредовым словам другого человека. потом она всё же осознала, что произошло. и испугалась. долго показывала мне на дверь и просила больше в «Лиззис» не приходить. но я неделями атаковал ее звонками и сообщениями о том, что у меня к ней есть ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНОЕ БЛЯТЬ дело. упомянул, что нашел способ связаться с тобой настоящим. она пропала, и я уже решил, что придется искать другого техника, но внезапно Джуди передумала и согласилась помочь. сказала, что только по старой дружбе с тобой. и, кстати, после нашего разговора, тебе светит беседа с Джуди. это было её условием»_

Джонни казалось, что он в жизни такого количества букв не строчил. Перечитав, он понял, что получился рассказ сбивчивым и скомканным. Но сейчас его захлёстывал такой водоворот эмоций, что стыдиться несвязности своих же слов он не собирался.

**Ви** : _«Похоже на нее :D Я с удовольствием потом поговорю и с Джуди!»_

— Смайлики, - усмехнулся Джонни. Сам с собой. - Кто в две тысячи семьдесят седьмом году использует в сообщениях смайлики, Ви?

**Джонни** : _«ты бы знал, через что я прошёл и с какой Арасаковской мудотенью пришлось спутаться ради этого разговора»_

**Ви** : _«Представляю. А говорил, что никогда на сделку с «Арасакой» не пойдешь, ха-ха. Приятно знать, что ради меня ты такой морально сложный для себя путь проделал :Р »_

— Только ради тебя и проделал, Ви, — сказал Джонни вслух. Ви же он набрал совсем другое. Вопрос, который его интересовал всё долгое время после смерти Ви, и ответ, на который, в глубине души, Сильверхенд очень боялся узнать.

**Джонни** : _«и какого это жить в киберпространстве?»_

Откликнулся Ви не сразу, чем заставил Джонни изрядно поднапрячься и даже немного пожалеть о своём любопытстве.

**Ви** : _«Это сложно объяснить.»_

**Джонни** : _«уж постарайся. я столько сил и времени потратил, что заслужил объяснения, так?»_

Джонни немного подумал, нервно постучав указательным пальцем по столу, и отправил вслед еще одну реплику.

**Джонни** : _«хотя, если тебе эта тема неприятна — не отвечай»_

На этой раз ждать ответа пришлось ещё дольше.

**Ви** : _«Такое правда очень сложно объяснить словами, как бы сильно мне не хотелось этого сделать. Ты словно находишься везде, в огромном поле нулей и единиц, живущим по своим законам функционирования, но в то же время не находишься нигде. Необъятный поток информации соприкасается с твоим сознанием или тем, что раньше им было и что от него осталось, он пронизывает тебя постоянно. Ты не знаешь, как течет время, течет ли оно вообще, и реально ли то, чем ты сейчас являешься и что с тобою происходит. Чем-то это похоже на огромную базу данных. Коллективный разум или что-то близкое к такому понятию. По сути, это постоянная череда информационных потоков, по которым ты неизменно плывешь и постепенно сливаешься воедино.»_

Ви был прав. Понять такое очень сложно, а представить…

**Джонни** : _«похоже на то, когда мой конструкт был в твоем теле и наши разумы срастались?»_

Это был максимум, который способно нарисовать воображение Джонни из абстрактного рассказа Ви.

**Ви** : _«И да. И нет. Говорю же, всё очень сложно. Я теперь часть чего-то большего, чем просто **я**.»_

Джонни не знает, что ответить на такое откровение. Задумчиво оглаживает пальцами контуры клавиш, представляя себе лицо Ви во время их разговора, интонации его голоса, перебирает в голове варианты слов, которые может сказать сейчас старому другу. Больше чем другу, если уж на то пошло.

К счастью, Ви заполняет их неуютное молчание.

**Ви** : _«Ну, ладно, обо мне хватит. Как ты, как твоя новая жизнь? Я хочу знать, ради чего пожертвовал своим телом.»_

Джонни снова улыбается, набирая ответ.

**Джонни** : _«не так уж плохо. сначала, когда наша с тобой история была окончена, я уехал из Найт-сити, планируя доживать свой век в саморазрушении и путешествиях с одного конца света на другой. но разговорился как-то раз баре с кочевником, перевозящим всякую навороченную технику контрабандой, и он, находясь под хорошим градусом, сболтнул мне о парочке очень интересных вещей. не буду грузить тебя подробностями (я сам их до конца не понял, если тебя интересует техническая часть, то спроси Джуди, окей?). в общем, я подумал, что это шанс выцепить тебя сюда хотя бы ненадолго. пришлось вернуться, поднять старые связи»_

**Ви** : _«Всё это так интересно. Обязательно спрошу у Джуди подробности... »_

**Ви** : _«А помимо поисков способов связаться со мной, чем еще занимаешься? Музыку снова пишешь? :)»_

**Джонни** : _«с музыкой пока всё сложно, но идеи для нескольких песен у меня есть. тебе одну посвящу, ХА. ещё одежды тебе нормальной прикупил. а то с твоим вкусом, прости уж, выглядели мы как клоуны»_

**Ви** : _«Себе, ты имел ввиду?»_

Джонни от этих слов незаметно для себя морщится. Что-то ответить на эту реплику он не успевает: Ви, видимо ощутив, что шутка была неуместна, засыпает его другими вопросами.

**Ви** : _«Как дела у Вика? Панам? Мисти? Да и остальных. С кем виделся, вообще?»_

Джонни чувствует укол вины. Но врать Ви не может. Это будет самым банальным неуважением. Не для того он проделал всю эту работу, чтобы теперь самому близкому из всех живших на этой дурацкой планете человеку, врать.

**Джонни** : _«я не поддерживаю с ними связи. прости, Ви. сам понимаешь, по какой причине»_

Ви молчит какое-то время, словно обдумывает. Джонни успевает отхлебнуть из жестяной баночки, что достает из-под стола, немного лимонада: Джуди убьёт, если узнает, так как он обещал рядом с аппаратурой ничего ни есть и ни пить, чтобы ненароком не испортить.

**Ви** : _«Жаль. Хоть и не могу тебя за это осуждать. Это были мои друзья ведь, не твои. Слишком много было бы вопросов было к тебе.»_

**Ви** : _«Ты сказал им, что я умер?»_

Опять его мучает тягостное ощущение того, что он сделал некоторые вещи не так, как это было бы правильно.

**Джонни** : _«я ничего им не сказал. просто игнорирую все звонки и сообщения. с твоей квартиры переехал, опять же, никого не поставив в известность»_

**Ви** : _«Оу… Ясно.»_

Джонни набирает следующее сообщение со скоростью света, из-за чего чуть не опрокидывает содовую на стол: успевает испугаться, но реакция у него отменная, из-за чего падающую банку он ловит до того, как случилось непоправимое.

**Джонни** : _«если хочешь, к следующему нашему разговору я узнаю что-нибудь о них. обещаю, Ви!!!»_

**Ви** : _«Спасибо. Это... будет очень круто, честно говоря :)»_

**Ви** : _«Ещё что-то новое у тебя есть? Кроме шмоток и идей для песен :D »_

Джонни вдохновенно описывает Ви свою новую жизнь, чувствуя необъяснимый прилив счастья из-за мысли, что кому-то эта информация может быть по-настоящему интересна.

**Джонни** : _«купил одному мальцу гитару. забрал его к себе, когда вернулся в город, хоть и познакомился еще до отъезда. он со мной даже в колумбарий почтить твою память ходил. отец у пацаненка еще тот мудак, вот я и не выдержал. его зовут Стив, тебе бы он понравился. учу его играть музыку и сочинять песни: он мой горячий фанат, как оказалось. ну и просто всякой житейской мудрости. чтобы на те же грабли, что я, не наступал»_

**Ви** : _«О, так ты у нас теперь гордый папаша? :DDD »_

Джонни прыскает смехом вслух.

**Джонни** : _«иди нахуй, Ви))»_

**Ви** : _«Я тоже соскучился по тебе, чум :)Р "  
_  
 **Ви** : _«А если серьёзно, то звучит эта история со Стивом очень здорово, Джонни. Рад, что ты не проебал второй шанс и занялся своей жизнью! Я чувствую, что моя жертва не была напрасной. Хорошо, что ты смог начать всё сначала!»_

— После той цены, которую мы с тобой заплатили за этот шанс, с моей стороны было бы глупо и нечестно по отношению к тебе просрать его впустую.

**Джонни** : _«я тоже рад, что так вышло. знакомство с тобой сделало меня совсем другим человеком. ты это и сам понимаешь»_

**Джонни** : _«как думаешь, это наши сознания всё же успели повлиять друг на друга или я действительно исправился?»_ — это сообщение Джонни стирает не отправив. Такой дурацкий вопрос, что становится немного стыдно за него.

Ви тоже молчит. Слыша звук открытия входной двери, Джонни понимает, что его время сеанса связи подходит к концу, и отправляет следующее.

**Джонни** : _«мы же поговорим ещё?»_

**Ви** : _«Если захочешь. Я чувствую, что связь достаточно стабильна, и ты сможешь «прийти» ко мне ещё. Так что буду рад поговорить с тобой. В любое время. Я не очень-то занят тут, как ты догадываешься :)) "  
_

— Блять, Ви. Очень надо было такой момент душещипательной фразой обосрать, да? - экспрессивно говорит Джонни сам себе. Думая о том, что глаза ему щиплет от вырвиглазного освещения, а ни чего-то еще. 

**Джонни** : _«отлично. тогда до связи. сегодня, может, наведаюсь к Вику. надеюсь, его не хватит удар при виде тебя после такого долгого молчания. он нас с тобой уже, наверное, мысленно похоронил?»_

**Ви** : _«Вик крепкий дедуля. Как-нибудь переварит эту информацию :DD И привет ему!»_

**Джонни** : _«ну уж нет»_

Джонни снова почти смеется. Немного нервно, но на душе у него хорошо и спокойно. Думает, что надо бы уже прощаться, но так не хочется. Хочется побыть с Ви еще совсем немного, пусть тот сейчас для него всего лишь текст на экране. Но какой же этот текст ему родной, какая у него энергетика, как приятно его читать.

**Джонни** : _«Ви?»_

**Джонни** : _«Знаешь что?»  
_  
 **Ви** : _«Что?»  
_  
 **Джонни** : _«я ведь и правда скучаю по тебе. »_

Снова пауза, от которой всё внутри Джонни переворачивается.

**Ви** : _«Знаю. Тоже чувствуешь, будто половину от тебя оторвали, да? У меня вот примерно такое ощущение.»_

Что-то, похожее на вязкий ком, застревает в горле.

**Джонни** : _«да. несмотря на то, как мы начали, и на то, что я тебя действительно хотел убить. позже я привык к тебе. очень. сейчас бы я убил любого ЗА ТЕБЯ»_

**Ви** : _«Джонни.....»  
_  
 **Ви** : _«Пустовато теперь.»  
_  
 **Джонни** : _«согласен. очень пусто, блять, если честно»_

Курсор мигает, время идёт. На балконе копошится Джуди, слышится щелчок зажигалки, в комнату тянет запахом табака.

**Ви** : _«Без тебя, правда, будто чего-то не хватает, Джонни. Так что приходи ещё.»_

**Джонни** : _«обязательно приду!!!! завтра расскажу тебе больше всяких новостей!! а сегодня мне работой ещё надо заняться. и так один заказ сорвался, но дела все доделаю и, обещаю, сразу к тебе»_

**Ви** : _«Хорошо. Буду ждать тебя. Не спеши. Води аккуратно, рожи всем подряд не бей, много не пей :* »_

— Засранец.

**Джонни** : _«теперь передаю слово нашей замечательной Джуди. ей тоже есть, что тебе сказать»_

**Джонни** : _«до встречи, Ви!!!!»_

**Ви** : _«До встречи, Джонни :))*»_

Вставая из-за стола и разминая затекшие мышцы, Джонни думал о том, что сегодня наконец-то сможет лечь спать с более менее спокойной душой.


End file.
